Amuto My True Love
by lovesamuxikuto
Summary: i really dont know what to right here but plz read it and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Amuto "My True Love" Chapter 1

Narrator: Hello everyone. for the people who haven't seen shugo chara you won't understand this. Today we have a gust. Her name is Amu.  
Amu: hi there it's nice to meet everyone. I can't wait to see what going to happen.  
Narrator: now lets begin the story

Amu's Pov: it had been so long since i got to lie down on my bed. Most of the day tadase has been making me catch all the x eggs. its was tiring. my guardian chara fell right to sleep. i was about to fall asleep when i heard a knocking. i trun to see who it was. it was Ikuto. i ran to the window and unlock it "what are you doing here" i ask him. his respond was " hey. i misses you" i blushed " ya right like i'm going to believe you" he grab my chin. "don't be so cold" he said in a attractive voice. he was about to kiss me when i pushed he away before he could kiss me but he didn't let go. i fell down on my bed then ikuto try to kiss me the second time. "Amu dinner time." my mom yelled. "ok!" i said. ikuto got up and siad to me "see ya Amu." then he left. i bluest. Ran,Miki and Suu got up beause they heard Noises is " amu what was that noise?" Ran asked. "it was nothing." as i answered her. "ok....well we are going back to sleep." as ran went back to sleep.

Ikuto's Pov: the way i looked into her eyes made me want to hold her forever. yoru look at me and asked me "whats wrong?" "its nothing. lets go" as i kept on going.

The Royal Garden.  
Amu's Pov:i was walking to the royal garden thinking what tadase wanted on a weekend but i didn't care because i was go to see him. i was so happy. "Amu-chi! hurry up" Yaya said to me. "hi tadase." i said to him. "hi hinamori" he said back to me. "ok everyone i need to tell..." as tadase stop in the middle of the sentence half-screaming and said "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! what are you doing here?!" i just came to say hi to Amu" he said. i blushed as he said thoughs words and in a fash he was behind me holding me from behind. he kissed my neck and then he was going to kiss my other neck but i pushed him away before he could kiss my neck. my face was red as a tomato he grabbed my waste but didn't let go. "Let HER Go!" as tadase yelled. i blushed as Ikuto holed me tighter when suddenly tadase grabbed me and hug me that made Ikuto a little upset. for some reason when tadase holed me i didn't feel anything for him. i thought it was nothing. then he hold me tighter which made me blish a little but not the way Ikuto holed me. when Ikuto hold me, my heart beat so fast but when tadase hold me my heart didn't beat. then tadase let go of me. tadese push me behind him so that Ikuto won't hold me. suddenly ikuto jumpt behind and said to me "bye Amu."

Amu's home:when i got home and laded down on my bed. Ran ask me a question "do you like Ikuto?" "Wha-why did you ask that question? Of Corse Not!" i yelled at her "sorry it just look like you like you do" Ran said. I layed on my bed and think about what Ran said and what happen today then i fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Amuto "My True Love" Chapter 2

Narrator: hey everyone I hope you like the first chapter.  
Amu: I like it I wonder what's going to happen in thi…AAA!  
Ran: What's wrong is anything ok?  
Ikuto: Hi Amu.  
Amu: Ikuto!  
Narrator: oh Ikuto you made it  
Ikuto: yo narrator. I heared there's going to be a kissing part in this chapter.  
Amu: WHAT!  
Narrator: umm… n…now l…let get started on the story before Amu kills me.

Ikuto's Pov: I jumped onto Amu's balcony to go see her but her window was lock. I look around to see if there was a key. Then I found on. I unlock the door and went in her room.

Amu: Hold it. Is the kissing part about to start because I do not want to kiss Ikuto.  
Narrator: yes! But don't interrupt the story. Now let's get back to the story. Sorry everyone.  
I went over to her bed. "Ikuto! What are you doing-nya?!" Yoru screamed waking up Amu. "Shut up Yoru" I yelled at him. "Ikuto? What are you doing here?" Amu asked as she was waking up. I answered her question "I came to see you." I leaned over to her. I was about to kiss her when she pushed me back. "What are you doing?" Amu half-screamed. I ignored her question and kissed her. I continued to kiss her. Then I let her go.

Amu's Pov: when ikuto kissed me for some reason I wanted to continue kissing him but I didn't. then he let go and left smirking at me and said "see ya Amu." Then he left. I just stood there lying on my bed blushing and the thought of ikuto kissing me. "We saw the whole thing. I can't believe he took your first kiss away. That is so romantic!" Ran said. I stood there thinking. "He stole my first kiss away. Ran why didn't you help me?" I yelled. "Well it look like you enjoy it so we didn't help." Miki said. "Well you could have at least helped" I yelled at them.  
The next day

Amu's Pov: I was a little mad at Ran, Miki and Suu for yesterday but I forgave them. I was walking to school when I saw tadase. I went to say hi to him when suddenly something was wrapped around my waist I looked up to see who it was. It was Ikuto. "Hey why don't we continued from yesterday and make the kiddy king jealous" he said to me but before I could stop him kissed me.

Tadase's's Pov: when I heard a voice that sounded just like Amu's. I turned around to see Ikuto kissing her. I was so mad that I went over to him and grabbed her. "What are you doing? Don't you sear touch her" I yelled at him. I looked at him in a angry face and left while holding onto Amu's hand.

Ikuto's Pov: when tadase face was all mad. I thought it was a ittle funnu but when I look into Amu's eyes it look like she was upset I just wanted to hold her. I grabbed her arm not wanting to let go of her. I whispered into her ear and said "let's go on a date tomorrow" hten I let go of her then gave her a short kiss on her lips and said good bye.

Amu's Pov: when Ikuyo told me to go on a date with him. I was speechless. Tadase was so mad at him that said "I can't believe him. Hinamori what did he whispered to you?" "Nothing really." I lied to him becase I didn't want him to be mad. "Oh ok then. Let's go to school before were late. He said to me.  
The Royal garden

Tadase's Pov: when I had reach the royal garden. I have to think of a way to keep Amu safe then I had an idea."Amu we are going to protect you. Is that ok with you?" I asked her. "Umm ok but why? I really don't need protection" she said to me. "We need to protect you from Ikuto. So Yaya and Rima are going to stay at your house for the next 3 day." I said to her as her eyes widen. "O…ok then."

Amu's Pov: when tasase said that Yaya and Rima had to stay at my house I got a little upset but I did not know why I was upset. When I got home I saw ikuto in my room. "Hey there Amu. I need to tell you about the tomorrow's date. I will come pick you up at 10:30pm." He said to me. "I can't Yaya and Rima are going to stay over at my house for the next 3 days. Wait a minute I'm not going to go because you're probably up to something." I said to him as I turn my back on him. "I'm not up to something and just sneak out then." He said then he gave me a short kiss and left. "Are you going to go?" Ran suddenly asked. I laid on my bed thinking if I should go but I couldn't decide. I was thinking of no because I liked tadase but I didn't want to hurt Ikuto's feeling. For some reason when I think about Ikuto my heat beast and also when ikuto kissed me my heart beat race so fast. Of course I liked tadase but I did not like Ikuto. My mind was filled with Ikuto and tadase. I couldn't go to sleep at. So I decided to go on a date with Ikuto. I also had to think of away to get out of the house without Rima and Yaya finding out I left or hearing me leave. Then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Amuto "My True Love" Chapter 3

Narrator: now wasn't that something. Amu are you excited for this chapter? I am!  
Amu: No I do not like it except for the date I hate the kissing part. I had enough of kissing ikuto  
Ikuto: don't be shy you know you like me. No let's practice the kissing part ok?  
Amu: NOO! I DON'T WANT TO!

Amu's Pov: I woke up the next day. Rima and Yaya were already dress. I went downstairs. "Good morning Amu-chi" Yaya said. "I already made breakfast" Rima said as I sat down. After we finish eating we went outside to go shopping and look around. "Amu-chi look at this. It's a ring. Do you want to buy it?" yaya asked me. "Cool it's pretty but I can't afford it" I said in a sad voice. "Oh. Well I'll buy it for you" Yaya said in a happy voice. "No I don't want you to do that" I said to her. "Ok then." Yaya said to me. "hey Rima look at this dress it will look good on you" I said as I gave it to her. "No I can't wear that." Rima said in a scared voice. "Fine then. Let go to other places "I said to her and Yaya.

Ikuto's Pov: when I was walking in the mall I saw Amu looking at a ring. She looked like she wanted it. I had also saw her friends to. I decided to buy her that ring and give it to her as a promise ring. After she and her friends left the store. I went over to the store and bought the ring.

Amu's Pov: after I came home it was 6:30 for some reason I was excited for the date. I don't know why though. Rima and Yaya tried on their new clothes. Ami ask if I had got her something. "Here Ami. This is a good luck charm. I got you." I said to her as I gave it to her. "Thank you onee-chan!" Ami said as she gave me a hug. It was 9:30pm Rima and yaya went downstairs after I had finish my shower. At dinner I looked at the lock many time, "Amu what's wrong?" Rima asked. "A..Nothing really I was just checking the time." I said to her. "Hey Amu-chi. Remember yesterday last night?" yaya asked. "ya why do you ask?" I asked her. "Well it was funny when we came over to your house at 11:00pm. You were so scared that you thought we were bad people" yaya said as she giggled. It was 10:20. Everyone eles was already asleep. I waited for 10 minute before ikuto showed up. I heard a knocking sound from my window. I knew who it was. Ran, Miki and Suu followed me. "Hey. Are you ready?" ikuto said as he picked me up. "ya. You're not up to anything right?" I asked him. "No I'm not up to anything. Well if your ready then let's go" he said as he took off.

Ikuto's Pov: as I hold Amu in my arm. She looked like she was happy. I decided to take her to the amusement park I took her last time. "Were are we going?" she asked. "You'll see" I said to her as I gave her a smile. As I got there, Amu looked so happy. I grabbed her hands and took her to one of the rides.

Amu's home  
Rima's Pov: I had heared some nose. I look up to see what it was. I saw Amu and Ikuto talking. I was going to stop her when I looked at her face, she look like she was happy. After she left I woke up yaya and told her everything I saw and heard. "Well let's go follow them. Chara change" I said as I follow them. Once we got there. Yaya was about to interrupt them when I stop her. "yaya look at Amu's face and Ikuto's face. They look like their having fun" I said "your right but we should stay just in case if anything happens." Yaya said.

Amu's Pov: I was having the best time of my life. I was so glad I came. Ran, Miki, Suu and Yoru look like they were having fun to. "Are you having fun?" Ikuto asked. "Ya I am. I'm glad I came!" I said in a happy voice. "I'm glad because I have a present for you but I will give it to you at the end of our date" he said as he smirk. I was so excited for the present Ikuto was going to give me.

Rima's Pov: it had look like she was having a lot of fun. "What do you think the present going to be when she opens it?" yaya asked. "I don't know but if it's anything bad then I'm going to jump in and hurt Ikuto if he makes her cry!" I said to her. "Me too I'll make sure Ikuto gets hurt. I will never forgive him. If he hurts her feeling! Never" yaya said in a angry voice.

Ikuto's Pov: I was so happy that she was having fun. I wanted this day to last forever. "Hey Ikuto we should be getting back home. I don't want Rima and Yaya to know I was gone." Amu said to me. "Ok then but first I want to give you your present." I said as I gave her the present.

Amu's Pov: I was so excited to see what it was. Ran, Miki and Suu were also excited to see what it was. I opened the box and I saw the ring I wanted at the store. "Ikuto but how did you know I wanted this?" I asked him. "I saw you today looking at the ring. I wanted to buy you it!" Ikuto said as he put the ring on my left hand. "Why my left hand?" I asked him "because I want to keep a promise with you. That one day when you grow up we would be together. I know you like Tadase but if you ever don't like him anymore I will be here waiting for you" he said. Suddenly I heard a sound I turn to see who it was. It was Yaya and Rima. "Yaya, Rima what are you doing here?" I asked. "I heard a nose well I was sleeping and I saw you and ikuto. Me and yaya were going to jump in when we saw your face you look like you were having fun so we decided not to jump in and don't worry we won't tell tadase. We will leave you to alone and will meet you at home" Rima said as they both left. "Well wasn't that surprising. Amu I have one last thing to do before I take you home" Ikuto said but before I could ask what it was he wanted he kissed me but this time I didn't push back I just kissed him.

Ikuto's pov: when I kissed her. I could feel her lips kissing me back. I was so happy. I just wanted this day to last forever but I know she liked the kiddy king. I was a little upset. When I parted I took her back home and gave her a short kiss good bye.

Amu's Pov: when Ikuto kissed me when I got home my heart raced so fast that I could feel it. Rima and Yaya were already asleep when I got home. I laid down on my bed thinking what happen today then I fell asleep well still wearing the ring Ikuto gave me. I was so happy that I never wanted to take the ring off. Still keeping my promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Amuto "My True Love" Chapter 4

Narrator: that was so romantic. I just love the last part.  
Amu: I know wait! What am I saying!  
Ikuto: so you do like me and your still wearing the ring. You know I like you.  
Amu: wha…you stop joking around  
Ikuto: I'm not. I really do like you!  
Narratorr: ok, ok you to let's get started on the story. Ok everyone I hope you like this one.

Amu's Pov: it had been 3 days. Rima and Yaya went back home and they promise not to tell Tadase I was with Ikuto. Of course they thought I like Ikuto but I told them I liked Tadase and then they asked "why did you go then?" I told them that I didn't want to hurt Ikuto's feelings they just giggled. Of course I told them to stop laughing but they just kept on giggling. I walked outside to get some fresh air. Summer was already over and Fall had already started. Ran, Miki and Suu all went and played in the pile of leafs. When suddenly Ikuto jumped right in front of me giving me a smirk and then kissed me. "What are you doing?" I yelled at him. "Oh don't be so rude. I can see your still wearing the ring" he said to me while holding me. "Wha…so It doesn't mean I like you. I just like the ring" I said to him as I blush. "Your such a liar" he said as he smirked at me. "You better leave before Tadase see you" I said to him. "Ok then good by my Amu" He said as he gave me a short kiss good bye and left.

Ikuto's Pov: when I left. I was happy. "Ikuto why are you smiling-nya" he asked me. "It's nothing" I told him. Of course the reason I was happy because Amu was wearing the ring I gave her not because she liked it. It was because she wanted to keep the promise we made but of course I had a feeling she didn't like me and liked the kiddy king.

The Royal Garden  
Tadase's Pov: it was 3 day since Rima and Yaya came back from Amu's house they said that nothing really happen. "Hey Amu. That's a cool ring. Where did you get that?" I asked her. "It was a gift from a person" she said as she touches her ring. "Who gave this to you?" I asked her curiously. "A don't worry about it let's get back to work." She said as we went back to work.

Amu's Pov: I was walking home. I was so relieved that Tadase didn't find out who gaved me the ring. Wait why am I so relieve. "Good thing Tadase didn't find out who gave you the ring" Ran said. "Ya that's a good thing" I said then suddenly a girl fell down while holding a bag. I went over to help her. "Are you ok?" I asked her while helping her. "I'm ok thanks for helping me" the girl said. "My name is Amu" I said to her. "My name is Aya. Well I better get going see ya Amu" Aya said then she left. When I came home Ikuto was in my room. "How did you get in my room?" I asked him. "The window you know you should hide your key better" he said as he hold my waste. Ikuto pushed me down on my bed kissing me then he kissed my neck. I tried to push him away but he kept on kissing me. Ran, Miki and Suu tried to help me but they couldn't help. "I can see you parents aren't home." He said as he continued kissing me. "How-do you- know my parents aren't- home?"I tried to talk to him while he kissed me. "I couldn't see you for 3 day because your little friends were watching you" he said as he hugged me. "But Rima and Yaya already saw you" I said to him. "But still they don't trust me. They only trust me that day when we were on our date" he said as he lay on my bed. "Oh I see. Well you can stay here for 1 week my parents and Ami are gone for 2 weeks so I will make it up to you but it's not like I like you" I said to him as he smirk at me. "Ok then. Now why not we continue kissing then" he said as he kiss me.

Then next day  
Amu's Pov: it had been 2 days since Ikuto stayed at my house. It was really annoying. Ikuto kept on trying to kiss me but I push him away. I was walking on my way home from school when Ran felt an x egg. We all went to were the x egg was when I saw Aya. "Aya! What's wrong?" I asked her. "It's useless I can never become a writer. It's useless…" she said in a depress voice. Then the x egg hatch. "Useless, useless" the x egg said. "My heart unlock!" I fought the x egg but I couldn't. The x egg was so powerful then I got hurt. I couldn't move when suddenly Ikuto show up. "Are you alright?" he asked me. "No I think I twisted my ankle" I said to him. "Here let me help you" he said as he helped me. "Aya! It's not useless! Just keep on trying and you will become a writer! You just made a little mistake!" I yell to her. "Open heart!" Aya was back to herself then she left. "Here let me take you home" Ikuto said as he helped me walk home. I lay on his back as he carried me home. His back was so worm. Then I fell asleep... In the far distant Tadase saw everything but somehow he didn't interfere of course I didn't notices that Tadase was there. I just fell asleep. Tadase looked very angry at Ikuto. He just look out in the distant then he followed us…


	5. Chapter 5

Amuto "My True Love" Chapter 5

Narrator: ooo a cliff hanger interesting. Wasn't it Amu?  
Amu: I guess so but I don't want tadase to folloe us.  
Ikuto: why is it because you want to be alone with me?  
Amu: WHAT! NO! I just…  
Narrator and Ikuto: I just...  
Amu: well anyways let's start the story.  
Narrator: hey I wanted to hear what you were going to say!  
Ikuto: ya me to. Come on let's hear what you were going to say.  
Amu: AAA…let's start the story.

Tadase's Pov: I follow Ikuto and Amu to see were Ikuto is taking Amu. I was so angry but I didn't want to interfere because Amu looked do peaceful when she was sleeping on Ikuto's back. When Ikuto stop at Amu's house I was surpise to see him put her to bed and fix her leg.

Ikuto's Pov: I was surprise to see Amu sleeping on my back. When she was sleeping she called out my name in a soft voice. When I was taking amu home I could hear footsteps behid me. I figured who it was. I jumpt on Amu's balcony and put her to bed then I fixed her leg giving her a kiss on the forehead. I jump down from amu's room. "hey kiddy king. You know you shouldn't spy on people." I said to him giving him a smirk. "why are you with Amu?" tadase said giving me an angry look. "I was just passing by when I saw Amu fighting an x egg then she got hurt so I came and helped her." I said to him. "you should really stop talking to Amu and being around her." He shouted at me. "shh you should be quiet. Amu is sleeping." I said to him quietly. "why don't you leave Amu alone. She doesn't like you" he said not trying to yell. "oh really then why don't we see" I said giving him a smirk. "where are you going?" he asked me. I didn't answered. I just jumpt on Amu's balcony. Tadase ran to the door opening it and running up to Amu's room. When he got there he saw me kissing Amu. "GET AWAY FROM AMU!" he yelled waking Amu up.

Amu's Pov: I woke up. I thought I heard tadase's voice. "umm…ikuto? Are you there? I thought I heard Tadase's voice" I open my eyes to see tadase in my room. "Tadase-kun what are you doing here?" I asked him. "well Ikuto was in your room so I stop him so that you can't be hurt." He said. I just stood there sitting on my bed. Then ikuto came up to me and whispered in my ear. "I will leave but when the kiddy king leaves but when the kiddy king leave I will come back" he said and said good bye and left. Tadase trued around and said "sorry about this." He said "it's ok" I said back to him "I don't think he would be bothering you but we will come back tomorrow so that Ikuto won't be bothering you" he said and waving me good bye and left. Ikuto came back right after tadase left. "Ikuto you should leave tomorrow just for the day because" Ikuto cut me off and lead over to me. "I know I heard but since I won't see you for a day. I get to sleep with you for the rest of the week without complain" he said with a smirk. "what no way! You will sleep in the floor!" I said to him with a yell. "fine then I will just stay here" he said as her laid on my bed. "fine then but you cannot kiss me for the rest of the week." I said to him with my arms crossed. "ok then but I get to kiss you for the rest of this night" he said but before I could say no he kissed me but this time I didn't push or anything I just kissed back.

Ikuto's Pov: after I had finish kissing her she fell asleep. I looked at her face. She looked like an angel. I laid on her bed thinking about stuff. Then I fell asleep.

The Next Day  
Amu's Pov; I woke up the next day to see ikuto gone. I saw a note on my deck it said "dare Amu I have already left but I will come back tonight" well that's what the note said. I got up, got dress, took a shower and went down stairs for breakfast. After I finish eating I went upstairs in my room and lay down on my bed. "Onee-chan! Let's go outside and play."Ami said as she took my charas with her to play. "ok then" I said to her. Then the door bell rang. I went down stairs and open the door to see who it was but I figured who it was the minute I open the door. "hey me and Ami were just about to go outside and play. Do you want to go and play with us?" I asked them. Then Ami ran outside and played in the pile of leaves. "sure we would love to" Rima said while yaya went and jumpt in the pile of leaves with Ami. "I don't I'm going to lay down" Tadase said as he sat down. "ok well then we are going. If you want anything to eat there are snacks in the kitchen" I said. "Amu is your leg ok?" he asked me. "ya it should heal in 3 or 2 days" I answered him. "also did ikuto do anything to you? And also can you come here?" he asked me. "no he didn't and ok' I said and walked over to him then he suddenly kiss me but somehow I didn't like it. "last night ikuto kissed you and before he took your first kiss right. Amu I like you do you think you can like me?" he asked me. "I-I like you to" I said but somehow my heart was telling me "you can't love him." "thank you Amu" tadase said. "well I'm going outside to play with Ami and everyone" I said as I went outside to play. "Amu-chi what did you and tadase talk about?" Yaya asked me. "well he told me he liked me" I said as I was blushing. "and what did you say?" yaya asked me . "I said I liked him to" I said. "That's grate Amu!" Rima said giving me a huge. Then Ami pulled me and throw leaves at me. Well in the far distant near my window ikuto heard and saw everything. He was really upset with tadase nut he knew this would happen. Then he left so that no one finds him that he was here. Then I saw him jumpt and left I figure he saw and heard everything that made me feel guilty. Inside the house tadase went upstairs in my room but I didn't care. Tadase went over to my deck and saw a note and red it. He got really angry. Then suddenly I remembered that I forgot to throw out the note Ikuto gave me. I ran uostairs and open my door. Then I saw tadase holding the note ikuto gave me. We looked at each other. I saw his angry face looking at me but his eyes looked like they were upset...


	6. Chapter 6

Amuto "My True Love" Chapter 6

Narrator: Ok that was interesting. I wonder what's going to happen. Oh Amu you never told me why you didn't want tadase to come over to your house.  
Amu: well…It's just I have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen.  
Narrator and Ikuto: your lying!  
Amu: what?! I am not lying. But I didn't want anything happening to Ikuto (speaking in my head)  
Ikuto: Really? Well anyways I have to go.  
Amu: Ikuto wai-hey narrator is he mad at me? I think he is. (sighing)  
Narrator: you have to find that out when the story starts well everyone let's start on chapter 6.

Amu's Pov: I looked at tadase "tadase-kun I-" I sad as he interrupted me. "Don't worry I know who it'sfrom. I also know if he comes you would kick him out" he said but he misunderstood me. I wasn't going to kick Ikuto out. I would let him stay that's what I promised him. Me and tadase went down stairs and chat for a bit. He asked me out on a date and I said yes. It was 5:00pm everyone went back hme. I lad on my bed then Ikuto showed up. "Hey Amu. I just came to say good bye. I'm not going to stay here. I don't want to get in the way of your feelings for tadase." He said. I was about to stop him but he had already left. I felt really upset. I lay on my bed. When my mom called me down for dinner, Ran, Miki and Suu followed me.

Ikuto's Pov: after I left I turned around to see Amu's face upset but I couldn't stay. She already had tadase. I was really upset. I couldn't face her, my heart was broken.

The royal garden  
Amu's Pov: I was so upst about yesterday. My mind was filled with Ikuto he looked really upset. I couldn't stop thinking about him. "Are are you ok?" Nagihiko asked me. "It's nothing" I said to him. After we finish talking we all went inside for class. After we finish class we all went home. Me and tadase chat for a bit. "Is something wrong Amu? You been looking down lately" he asked me. "Oh it's nothing. It's just…" I stop. I couldn't think of something to say. "Don't worry about it, you don't have to say it if you don't want to." He said as he walked me home. "Well then see ya!" he said as he walked off. Ran, Miki and Suu looked like they were worried about me. "Amu-chan are you alright, you look like you are upset" Suu asked me. "I don't know. I hurt Ikuto's feelings. I wish I could apologize to him" I said as I laid on my bed. Then I fell asleep.

Ikuto's Pov: I looked throw Amu's window. I could see she was upset but I couldn't face her, she had already had the kiddy king. If I had try to kiss her she would probably push me away and say "I hate you!" well that's what I had thought she would say. I wanted to go see her but I couldn't then tadase showed up. "Tsukiomi Ikuto! What are you doing here? Get away from Amu!" He shouted at me. "Don't worry I never bothered her and you should be quiet. Amu is sleeping" I said then I gave another looked at Amu then tadase. I wanted to stay a little longer but I couldn't and then I left.


	7. Chapter 7

Amuto "My True Love" chapter 7

Narrator: Hi everyone! Wasn't that a great chapter?  
Amu: Ya…  
Tadase: Hi Amu is something wrong  
Amu: Tadase-kun!...oh nothing's wrong  
Tadase: Oh ok than  
Narrator: oh tadase you're here  
Tadase: Ya. I just got here. By the way where Ikuto?  
Narrator: Oh he's gone. He said he will be back. Now then everyone let's start chapter 7

Tadase's Pov: I looked at Ikuto as he walked off. His face looked upset but I thought it was nothing then I left. When I was walking home I was thinking that if Ikuto was to see Amu one more time I would make sure he never sees her again.

The Next Day  
Amu's Pov: I woke up the next day. I got dress. I was so excited today I was going to go on a date with tadase. Ran, Miki and Suu said they would help me pick out the cloths. After I finish getting ready I went down stairs to eat breakfast. "Onee-chan, one-chan Christmas is 2 weeks away. Will you get me something?" Ami said. "Ya I will." I told her. After I finish eating I went outside to go on the date with Tadase. I waited at the park for 5 minutes in till tadase showed up. "Hi Amu Sorry I was late" he said. "Oh don't worry about it. Well should we get going" I said. Me and tadase went to eat at a store, we chatted and after we finish we went to a amusement park. Where we rode the rollercoaster and eat some candy. After that we went on the fairest well. "Amu are you having fun?" he asked me. "Ya I am" I said. "Well that's good because you been looking down lately" he told me. "Oh well a lot of things have been on my mind lately" I said to him. "Oh I see well this will make you happy" he said as he lead closer to kiss me. "NOO!" I shouted. "Amu what's wrong I was just going to kiss you so that you can get your mind off of Ikuto" he said but I didn't want to forget him or kiss tadase. Me and tadase just stared at the window until we got off. "Amu I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" he said. "It's ok. Then shall we get back home." I said. Tadase walked me home when I got home I opened the doo. Me and tadase said good bye. "Amu-chan are you ok?" Suu asked me. "ya I am" I said. "Amu-chan why didn't you kiss tadase when you had the chance?" Ran said. "I don't know. I guess I can't kiss him yet" I said to them. "Then why did you let Ikuto kiss you?" Miki asked me. "I don't know." I said but then why didn't I kiss tadase. I like him a lot and yet I let Ikuto kiss me. I couldn't think what this feeling was. When I think of ikuto I get this strange feeling but ii feel like I know this feeling. Then my mom called ne for dinner. "So Amu-chan how was your date?" my mom asked me. "It was good. I had fun" I said. "Amu-channn!! Why are you dating? Stay home with papa! Amu-chann" my papa said crying "Papa she won't be gone. She will still be here" my mom said. After I finish eating I went up stairs and went in my room and laid on my bed, thinking. "Amu who do you like?" Ran asked me. "What do-d-yo-u-mean?" I said while blushing. "I mean do you like Tadase or Ikuto?" Ran said. "What do you think? I like Tadase of course! Why?!" I said still blushing. "We were just woundering that's all" Ran said. I was thinking in my head if I really did like Tadase or no. I didn't know anymore. I didn't even know who I like anymore and after that I fell asleep.

Ikuto's Pov: I walked in the dark wanting to see Amu one more time but if I were to go see her at her house the kiddy king would surely be there but I wanted to see her so much. "Ikuto if you want to see her then go see her then" Yoru said. "Be quiet beside I can't see her" I said. "so just go see her" Yoru said but he was right I should just go see her so I did. I jumped on her balcony to see she was asleep. I opened the window. I was surprised to see it was unlock. I went over to her. I looked at her face. She looked so sad. She must of feel sorry for me. I felt so guilty for leaving her. I gaved her a kiss on the lips and left.

Amu's Pov: I woke duo the next day. When I was sleeping I dreamed about Ikuto and that he came in my room and gave me a kiss on the lips. Somehow I felt happy. I went down stairs to eat breakfast and went t school. When I got there I saw Tadase and said hi to him then we went to class after we finish class. I went to the Royal Garden. "Hey everyone" I said. "Hi Amu you seem to be yourself again" Nagihiko said. "I am aren't I" I said. "Well that's good because you seemed a little upset the past few days." Rima said. Everyone looked so happy. "Amu I'm glad that your back to yourrslef. Now let's talk about the upcoming events for Christmas. Christmas is only 6 days away" Tadase said. We talked a lot about what's going to happen on the day before Christmas. I couldn't wait to see what was going to happen but for some reason I wanted to see Ikuto on the day of Christmas. So I decided to get him a present then look for him so I can give him the present because he gave me this ring so u wanted to give him something because I wanted to see him for some reason…


	8. Chapter 8

Amuto "My True Love" Chapter 8

Narrator: ok that was chapter 7 now we are going to start chapter 8.  
Amu: that was a good chapter but I bet this chapter is going to be even better.  
Tadase: ya! I can't wait.  
Ikuto: yo! Amu  
Amu: Ikuto! Your back  
Tadase: Tsukiyomi Ikuto!  
Ikuto: oh the kiddy king is here.  
Narrator: now, now you two and Ikuto its good to have you back. You know Amu missed you (laughing a little)  
Amu: what!? No I didn't!  
Ikuto: oh I see well maybe I should stay by your side and give you a little kiss.  
Tadase: Ikuto stay away from her!  
Narraator: ok now break it up you two. Now let's start chapter 8.

Amu's Pov: I was walking homw from school when I saw a little store and in that store was a cut little key chain and the key chain looked liked Ikuto so I decided to buy him it for Christmas. I went in the store to go buy it. "Hi I would like to buy this" I said. "Ok that would be $ 5.75 please" the cash person said as I gave him the money. I walked outside and I saw tadase "Hi Tadase" I said "Oh Amu hi" he said "what's that?" he asked me "Oh don't worry it's nothing" I said to him "Oh ok…so Christmas is only 5 days away. What are you going to get for your family?" he asked me "I don't know yet but I might get Ami an Utau CD and a stuff animal" I told him as I was walking home. "Oh cool well I better be going. Bye Amu!" he said. "Bye Tadase" I said to him "Oh prince!" I said in my head after I came home. I went up stairs to go change. "Amu do you want me to help you rap the present-dasu" Suu said. "Yes that would be a lot of help." I said to Suu. "But why are you giving Ikuto a present? Is it because you like him?" Ran said. "No! I just want to give him it and say sorry that all" I said to her they just looked at me with a smile. After I finish raping the paper I hid it in my desk so that Ami won't find it. Then I went to sleep.

The Next Day  
Tadase's Pov: after school I met everyone at the garden. I was happy that Amu was not sad any more. I went over to the table and sat down. "Ok everyone Christmas is 4 days away we should get ready for the party." I said. "I'll bring the cake" Amu said "And I will bring in the decoration" yaya said after we all decided what we were going to bring we all went home. "Amu do you want to walk home together?" I said. "O-ok" she said. "So Amu are you excited for the party? I am!" I asked. "Ya I am. I'm going to get my sister something to. Well I already got her it" she said "Oh that cool…well I better get going see ya Amu but wait I want to give you a kiss in the cheek if that ok with you?" I said. "It's ok" she said to be blushing then I gave her a kiss on the cheek and said good bye and left.

Amu's Pov: when tadase kissed me on the cheek I was so happy. I was so happy that he liked me. After I came home I ate dinner, went to take a bath and then went to sleep

Christmas Eve  
Amu's Pov: 3 days have passed and I was celebrating Christmas Eve with my family. I gave Ami the present and she said she liked it. After that I ate a little bit of food because I was going to the Royal Garden to celebrate Christmas with my friends after I finish eating I went to the Royal Gardena and I saw everyone there even Kukai there. Everyone was having a lot of fun. "Hey Amu are you having fun?" Kukai said yelling a little bit. "Ya I'm having fun. I'm glad you're here" I said to him. "Oh that's good nd I'm glad I'm here to" he said after that I step outside to get some fresh air and I remembered I had to gin Ikuto a present. I told everyone I would ge gone for a while then I left looking for Ikuto. I looked for him all over then I looked for him at the park. Suddenly I heard music I figured who it was. I ran over to see Ikuto there playing his violin. "Ikuto I found you" I said "Oh Amu what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the kiddy king?" he said "Ya but I wanted to give you a present. Here" I said. I gave him the box and he opened it. "Oh this looks just like me" he said. "ya I saw it while I was walking home" I said. Then suddenly Ikuto pushed me down on the grass. "Ikuto what are you doing?" I said blushing but he didn't answered my question instead he just kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back. My heart started to beat and I started to get this strange feeling then suddenly I herad a voice. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I turned around to see tadse looking at me with a sad face…


	9. Chapter 9

Amuto "My True Love" chapter 9

Narrator: ok amuto "my true love" has one more chapter to go before it's done.  
Amu:ya it is sad but there is going to be happy ending I know that.  
Ikuto: I already know what's going to happen in the end.  
Amu: what your cheating.  
Narrator: well I let him take a look at what was going to happen in the end.  
Amu: hey that's no fare  
Narrator: well, well. well let's get started on chapter 9.

Tadase's Pov: I looked at Amu leaving. I followed her just to make sure she would be safe. After she stop I saw her with Ikuto. I was about to stop her when I saw her giving Ikuto a present. I was surprise to see her give him a present. Then she suddenly was pushed down by Ikuto and he stared kissing her. When I look at her, she looked like she was kissing him back then I shouted his name. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Amu's Pov: I looked at Tadase his face looked sad. Then suddenly Ikuto started kissing me again. I tried to push away but I couldn't then tadase jumped in and grabbed my hands and Ikuto let go. Tadase looked at my face, his face had a sad expression on his face then we ran. Then Ikuto grabbed my hands and pulled me into his arms. "Ikuto! What are you doing? Let go of her" tadase said. "And why should I." Ikuto said. "Because shes with me. So let her go." He said in a angry voice but he didn't let go instead he hold me tighter.

Ikuto's Pov: I hold Amu in my arms I couldn't let her go. I didn't want her to be with the kiddy king. I loved her so much but I couldn't stand her being with him. All I wanted to do was be with her and run away with her but if I hold her even longer the kiddy king would get upset and start to run away and she would say "I hate you!" I didn't want her to say that so I let her go and both of them ran back to the Royal Garden.

Amu's Pov: I looked at Ikuto as we ran. His face looked really upset. Then tadase stop running "Amu why did you go see Ikuto?" he said in a low voice. "Because I wanted to give him a present" I said to him "Well don't. hes a bad person so you can never see him" he said rising his voice. Then I slapped him across the face. "You can't tell me who I can see or who I can't see. So just leave me alone!" I shouted at him as I started to cry. I ran until I couldn't see him anymore. I was so upset I couldn't stand seeing him anymore. When I got home I ran up to my room and I started to cry. My charas tried to cheered me up. Then Ikuto showed up. I looked at him then I started to be calm. Somehow I was glad he was here. Then I went over to open the window and suddenly Ikuto hugged me…


	10. Chapter 10

Amuto "My True Love" chapter 10

Narrator: ok everyone this is the last chapter. We plan o coming back with a different story but after this last chapter we will be taking a break before we work on another story. We don't know how long until we start on another story.  
Amu: It's so sad that this is the last chapter.  
Ikuto: But we will be back!  
Amu: That's right  
Narrator: ok let's start on the last chapter.

Ikuto's Pov: after Amu and Tadase left I followed them. I don't know why though. I just had a feeling Amu was going to be sad so I followed them. After they stop, they started too chat then Amu slapped Tadase and started to run and cry. I followed her then I jumped on her balcony.

Amu's Pov: when I looked out the window I saw Ikuto I opened the window then suddenly Ikuto came in and hug me. Somehow I felt calm when I hug him. "Are you ok?" he asked me. "Ya it's just that…never mind. Ikuto can you stay here for the night? Somehow I feel calm when I'm with you" I said. "Ok" after that I fell asleep while holding on to Ikuto's hand.

Ikuto's Pov: After I hug her in my arms I was surprised to hear her say she wanted me to stay for the night. Then she fell asleep. I watch her sleep then I gave her a kiss on the for head and went to sleep.

Amu's Pov: I woke up the next day. When I woke up I was holding onto Ikuto hand. I felt happy when I was holding onto Ikuto hand. "Good morning Amu" he said in attractive voice. "Good Morning" I said to him. "Why were you crying last night?" he asked me. "It's nothing…"don't worry about it" I said. "Ok then" he said.

Ikuto's Pov: when I ask Amu why she was crying she said it was nothing. I was worried about her but I was happy at the same time. "Amu if you want me to stay here with you, that's ok" I said to her. "ok. I would like you to stay because somehow I feel calm when I'm with you" she said. I was surprised that she said that. After that Amu went to go change and went down stairs to eat breakfast.  
Amu's Pov: after I finish talking to ikuto I went down stairs to eat breakfast after I finish eating I brought some food up for ikuto to eat. "Here some food. I thought you might be hungry" I said to him giving him some food. "Thanks" he said. "Well I better get to school bye" I said to him after that I walked to school and then I saw tadase. I just walked pass him. I still couldn't forgive him. "Amu! wait!" he said but I just ignored him.

The Royal Garden  
Amu's Pov: at the royal garden everything was quiet for a few minutes until yaya broke out and said "It's to quit. Amu, tadase what's wrong? You guys didn't even look or talk to each other" "It's just that..." I said stopping at the middle sentence. Then I walked out of the garden. Tadase followed me. "Amu wait! I'm sorry I said though things. It's just that I wanted to protest you from Ikuto" he said "So you were just trying to protect me and you think I can't protect myself?" I said to him then I walked off. I still couldn't forgive him, he thinks Ikuto was a bad person, he doesn't even know.

When I got home I saw Ikuto was gone then I look at my decks and saw a note it said. "Dear Amu, u will be back. I'm just going for a night walk. I will be back and I love you" that what the note said. I blush when Ikuto said on his note, I love you of course I didn't believe him.

Tadase's Pov: after Amu left I felt really upset and mad because Amu didn't forgive me and I was mad at Ikuto because he made Amu hate me. I couldn't forgive him. When I was walking home I saw Ikuto at the park playing his violin. "Tsukyoiomi Ikuto!" I shouted his name. "Oh the kiddy king is here" he said. "Ikuto this is all your fault for making Amu hate me!" I said in a angry voice. "And how is it my fault? If she likes me then she can but you can't tell her who she can like or dislike" he said. I was so surprised that he said that. It was true though, I really can't tell her what to do but still I couldn't forgive him so we started fighting each other.

Amu's Pov: After Ikuto left I went down stairs to eat dinner when suddenly I felt something strange. It felt like Ikuto was in trouble. "Mom I have to go for a bit so I will be back" I said to my mom. "Ok but make sure you come back before it get late" she said. "Ok! Bye" I said to her. When I ran to look for Ikuto" I saw tadase and Ikuto fighting. "Ikuto!" I said his name. "Amu I'm sorry but we are in a middle of something" tadase said but I just ignored him. I tried to stop them but I couldn't. "Amu-chan you can't stop them. There boys" their like that" Miki said "Ya but still if I don't stop them someone is going to get hurt" I said to my charas. When suddenly Ikuto was about to get hurt, I jumped in to stop tadase from hurting Ikuto. "My Heart Unlock!" I shouted.

Ikuto's Pov: I was surprise that Amu was here. When I watched her I try to stop us from fighting, I felt a little sad. Then suddenly when me and tadase were fighting, tadase caught me off guard and was about to hit me when suddenly Amu jumped in to protect me. I was surprise that Amu was protecting me. "Stop don't hurt him anymore!" she shouted. "But Amu you can', he's a bad person" Tadase said looking sad. "I'm sorry but you see him as a bad person and I don't" she said. "Yes but still…" he said stopping at the middle of the sentence. "Tadase…I…I think I'm in love with Ikuto" I was surprise that she said that. "Amu…" Tadase said. After that he left.

Amu's Pov: after tadase left I felt so embarrass when I said though words. "Oh so you love me? Well I love you to" he said then suddenly Ikuto kissed me and I kissed him back.

7 years later  
Amu's Pov: I was getting ready for TokyoU when suddenly Ikuto came in my window. "Hwy Amu" he said. "Hey Ikuto what are you doing here?" I asked him. "I came here to ask you something" he said. "What is it" "Amu will you marry me" he asked me. "Yes!" I said I was so happy that he asked me that. I loved him so much.

After I finish going to TokyoU, me and Ikuto got married and had a baby name Aruto. For some reason we decided to name it after Ikuto's father. "Amu I love you!" Ikuto said in a sweet voice. "I love you to Ikuto" I said giving him a kiss. "Mama is kissing Papa" Aruto said. "Aruto!" I said to him laughing at him a little. My charas laughed a long with him. "Just ignore him, let's continue ok?" Ikuto said kissing me. "Ikuto stop not in front of Aruto" I said but he just ignored me and continued to kiss me of course I didn't really care. "I love you Ikuto" I said to him. "I love you to Amu"

The End


End file.
